


Helpless

by MagicInHerMadness



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicInHerMadness/pseuds/MagicInHerMadness
Summary: College AU. Mike and Ginny meet at a frat party





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You look back at me and suddenly I'm helpless"

The party's too loud, but there's an abundance of red cups so Ginny's not terribly disappointed. She's a little insecure about her outfit choice (her maroons PINK leggings and matching three-quarter zip were more than cute in the library but in a sea of mini dresses and stilettos, they barely make waves), but shrugs it off. She's not a too-eager freshman anymore, and she knows just about every guy in the frat house from interning in the athletic trainer's office so her sweats will do just fine. Besides, Evelyn is dressed up enough for both of them in her black leggings and slinky halter top. She's even wearing pumps. Ginny wonders where she gets the energy, or why she bothers when she already has a boyfriend. Midterms mean pajamas to camp in the library until she knows anatomy better than her name. And this party's in the way, but she promised Evelyn a night out and her roommate never fails to collect.

"I wonder where Blip is," Evelyn remarks as they wave through the crowded living room. There's the usual college sites: freshman girls who are already too drunk for it to be 10, guys going shot for shot, sorority girls posing for snapchat pictures.

"If I know Blip, he's wherever the liquor is," Ginny replies. Evelyn nods and they head for the kitchen. Sure enough, Blip's there, mixing liquor into the punch.

He smiles at Evelyn. "Just in time. Baby come get some Kappa hunch punch."

"I'll stick with beer," Evelyn replies with a smile. She plants a kiss on his lips and takes a bottle of Red's Apple Ale from the counter and cracks it open.

Blip turns his smile on Ginny. "I know my ace won't leave me hanging."

Ginny grins, takes a cup. She sips it and coughs, shaking her head. "Needs more juice."

Blip nods, adds more juice to the bowl and stirs. Ginny moves to the other side of the counter and takes a slice of pizza, looks around the kitchen. Her eyes stop on a muscular guy wearing a Kappa t-shirt. She's seen him with Blip before but can't remember his name. It should be easy to remember since he's the only white Kappa on campus (one of the only white people on campus, really), but she can't recall it. She can't recall anything at the moment because he's stopped his conversation to look at her too. Ginny smiles, raises her cup and he does the same, his eyes going over her briefly. Evelyn's suddenly at her side. "Come with me to the bathroom."

Ginny follows her upstairs to Blip's bathroom and waits outside the door, sipping from her cup. When she emerges, Ginny asks, "You know that guy?"

"Which guy?" she asks in reply.

"The white guy in the kitchen."

Evelyn's eyebrows quirk but she answers, "That's Mike Lawson, Xavier's token white boy."

Ginny nods. Evelyn steps out of her pumps, throws them in Blip's closet and grabs a sweatshirt. Ginny watches as she slips it on then shimmies out of her halter top. She smirks. "I was wondering when you'd remember we're too old for this shit."

Evelyn yawns then laughs. "I was trying to be cute, keep the spark alive."

Ginny rolls her eyes as they leave the room, headed back down to the party.

X

The brothers have started their stroll in the middle of the dance floor by the time Ginny and Evelyn get back to the living room. Ginny smirks at Blip showing off, blowing his whistle and twirling his cane as he leads the line. Evelyn only smiles and cheers them on. Ginny rolls her eyes again and he (Mike Lawson, she's definitely gotta commit that to memory) catches them. She's surprised that he keeps in step with the line, showing rhythm she didn't expect. Evelyn nudges her, leans in to murmur. "White boy's got moves."

Ginny laughs, shakes her head. She's still smiling when Mike catches her gaze again. She laughs when he winks at her, never losing his moves. "He's too much."

"He's a Kappa. What did you expect?" Evelyn replies.

“Check the cutie with the dreads though." Ginny smiles as her classmate Cara joining them. She's wearing a sorority spirit jersey, Nike shorts, and UGGs, also having forgone party clothes.

Ginny looks at the guy she's referring to, shakes her head as she scrunches up her nose. "Total manwhore. The guy with the fade is much more your speed, Cara."

"Noted." Cara grins and quickly moves away when the guys finish their stroll. Ginny smiles at her chatting up the guy with the fade. She thinks his name is Mike too, but she can't remember. She turns to point her out to Evelyn but she's gone too. Ginny scans the crowd for her and her face goes hot at the sight of her talking to Mike Lawson. She's already pretty sure what her friend is up to, but she'd hoped to get a heads up before Evelyn made her move.

On the other side of the room, Evelyn is watching Mike pop the caps off beers for a few AKA pledges, all of them giving him moony smiles. She shoots them a death glare and they scatter quickly, not wanting any trouble with an older sister. Mike turns to look at her curiously and she takes his hand, leading him to Ginny. "Where are you taking me?"

"I'm about to change your life," Evelyn replies simply as she pulls him through the crowd.

"Lead the way, I guess."

She smiles too hard at Ginny, wordlessly signaling for her friend to fix her stricken face. Ginny quickly smiles as they come to a stop before her. Evelyn turns to Mike. "Mike, this is Ginny Baker."

Mike smiles. "Baker? Any relation to Bill?"

Ginny smiles, thinking of course this incredibly hot guy knows her father, the surly baseball head coach. "Yeah he's my dad."

Mike gives an exaggerated wince. "Ouch! Please accept my apologies."

Ginny laughs. "Pop's nice to me."

"Pop? What do you think would happen if I called him that?" His smile is too nice.

Ginny laughs harder. "I wouldn't."

Evelyn watches them with a grin until they notice her. "Well I'll leave you to it."

She walks away, off to find Blip, and Ginny turns her attention back to Mike. "So you must play baseball if you know my dad."

"I'm the starting catcher. Well I will be next season." He points to his braced right leg. "Hit a slide too hard. Fucked up the joint."

Ginny frowns. "Sorry."

Mike shrugs. "Part of the game. I'll be back better than ever."

The song changes and she smiles. "You like Kodak Black?"

Mike shrugs, smiles. "Used to when I could dance."

"You mind?"

Mike keeps smiling, steps back to give her room. "Be my guest."

Ginny drops into a squat and Mike notes that she bops better than Blip. She stands upright, still dancing, and he laughs. "You dance like a frat boy."

Ginny laughs. "Twerking's not really my thing."

Mike grins, jokes, "I was booty bowl champion until I fucked up my knee."

"I can imagine." Ginny laughs, thinking she's never been so flirty with some guy. She's even flipping her hair, actually preening for him.

Mike smiles, his ears red because he can't believe he's gotten this many laughs out of a girl so pretty. He looks over at the DJ, shouts, "Play something I can dance to!"

Ginny turns to look at the DJ and Mike takes the opportunity to point at her urgently, hoping the sophomore gets the signal. He nods, gives Mike an ok signal then looks down at his laptop. He fades out the existing song, phases in Lil Jon's "Lovers and Friends". "Don't y'all be shy now!"

Mike smiles when Ginny's face lights up. "I haven't heard this in years!"

"And it's slow enough for me to dance to." He smiles, takes the opportunity to pull her close in the secluded corner. He wraps his arm around her waist, his hands clasping her hips.

Ginny smiles at him, wraps her arms around his neck. "Smooth moves, white boy."

He chuckles, the sound rumbling in both their chests as they sway to the music. "I've got a few, Baker."

In the dark, everything fades away. Ginny turns around, backs into him, smiling when his hands squeeze her hips in the darkness. Spying Evelyn and Blip kissing not too far away, he plants a kiss on Ginny's neck. She gives a sharp inhale and he takes it as a good sign, keeps kissing the tender spot. The DJ thankfully continues with the slow music and Ginny is shaking in his arms, their dance forgotten as he explores her sweet scented flesh with his mouth, his hands slipping under her hoodie to caress her hot flesh.

"Alright y'all. It's one o'clock so if you live on campus, that's curfew, and if you live off campus, the gates are about to close." Someone flicks on the lights at the DJ's words, and Mike and Ginny shyly part. Ginny's got a surprisingly large hickey that Mike runs his thumb over, giving her an apologetic smile. The DJ continues, "The gentlemen of Kappa Alpha Psi would like to thank y'all for coming out, and as always, any beautiful women would like to enjoy our hospitality are welcome to spend the night."

Mike smiles at Ginny, decides to shoot his shot. "You wanna spend the night, Ginny?"

Ginny cocks an eyebrow at him. "What kind of girl do you think I am?"

Mike grins. "Hopefully the kind with a thing for white guys."

She laughs, considers turning him down just because. She should. There's a pile of notes waiting to be reviewed in her dorm. But another night of lukewarm coffee pales in comparison to spending the night with Mike. She smiles. "I hope your bed's clean."

They're headed for the stairs when Evelyn stumbles to them. She points up the stairs, slurs, "Keys...m'purse. Don't wait up."

Ginny smiles at her drunk friend and at Blip who's at Evelyn's side just in time to catch her as she sways too hard. He raises his eyebrows at Ginny. "You're going the wrong way, aren't you Ginny?"

Ginny smirks. "I've been invited to spend the night."

Blip gives Mike a surprised look that doesn't last long before he's grinning at Ginny again. "Don't fuck him up any worse. He's already got one bad leg and we need him back in the spring."

Mike laughs. "I got this, Sanders."

Blip throws Evelyn over his shoulder, shaking his head at the way she laughs, then carries her up the stairs to his room. Mike smiles at Ginny. "I'd offer you the same treatment but we might not make it."

Ginny laughs and takes his hand, leading him up the stairs. He walks her to his room at the end of the hall and she smirks at the name plate on the door: "Vanilla Ice". She turns to look at him. "You can't seriously let them call you that."

Mike shakes his head as he opens the door. "Not since I was a pledge."

"What do they call you now?"

Her curiosity is piqued when he blushes. "I'd rather not say."

"Come on. Tell me. I promise not to laugh." She follows him into his room, perches on the foot of his bed.

"I'm not worried about you laughing. It's not really funny," he replies.

"What is it? Some kind of Klan reference?" She frowns, hoping they know better than that.

He shakes his head. "It's Moby Dick."

Ginny laughs before she remembers her promise and shakes her head, stifling her laughs. "It is not!"

Mike nods. "Hand to God."

"Why?"

At this, he blushes, takes his time kicking off his shoes and putting them in the closet. "Well you know the stereotype about white guys. I'm the exception to the rule. I guess it's clever."

Ginny's eyebrows raise and she can't help it. She starts laughing, falling back on the bed and clutching her stomach. "I cannot with y'all!"

Mike smirks as he sits beside her on the bed. "Are you finished?"

She nods but doesn’t stop laughing. Mike laughs too as he takes off his shirt. "I can kick you out of here, you know."

"Plenty of other rooms, Vanilla Ice."

He nudges her side, smiling at her laughter, offers the shirt. "Since I'm nice, you can sleep in this."

Ginny sits up, wiping her eyes. "Well aren't I lucky?"

"Luckiest girl on campus, Gin."

She stands up, throws the shirt over her shoulder. "Where can I change?"

Mike covers his eyes. "I promise not to peek."

Ginny laughs, shakes her head. "That is not happening, whale boy."

Mike laughs. "Come on. I've already gotten to like third base."

Ginny snorts. "One, you got to second at best. And two, that's beside the point."

Still, she turns her back to him and takes off her top, thankful she decided on something more presentable than a Nike sports bra and boy shorts today. She reaches back to unhook her bra but a hand beats her to it. She doesn’t even have to look back to know he's smiling. "Allow me. Bras are my specialty."

"I bet." He unsnaps her plain black bra and Ginny covers her breasts instantly. Mike frowns, not moving quick enough to peek. "I think that's enough help."

He smirks. "What are you hiding? Do you have giant nipples or something?"

Ginny looks over her shoulder, rolls her eyes. "No."

"Freakishly small nipples?" She turns and lowers her hands, reveals the secret that only Evelyn knows. Mike's eyebrows rise and he throws his hands up. "Damn! Pierced was my next guess!"

Ginny laughs, blushing a little. "You don't think they're weird? Most guys see them and think I'm some freak."

"I've never seen pierced nipples in person. I'm fascinated to be perfectly honest."

Ginny smiles as she slips on his t-shirt before she pulls off her leggings. Mike shamelessly tilts his head to get a look at her underwear, his eyebrows rising again when his eyes are greeted with lush golden skin. Ginny smirks at him. "I'm wearing a thong, you pervert."

Mike laughs as she rejoins him on the bed, tucking her legs underneath her. He takes off his brace, slides out of his jeans, then slips a stretchy black sleeve on his knee. He lays back on the bed and looks at her with a dreamy smile. "What should we do now, Gin?"

Ginny laughs, reaches over him to turn off his lights. "Go to sleep."

Mike smile as he gets under the covers. "Okay, but don't try anything."

Ginny raises her right hand. "You have my word."

She joins him under the covers, putting her arms behind her head. She turns to look at him. "You know this bed is really small."

Mike smiles. "Not exactly meant for guests."

"And yet you invited me to spend the night."

"Forgive me for being a gentleman."

Ginny snorts. "A gentleman who hickeyed my neck."

Mike laughs. "It's a recent development."

She laughs and looks up at a knock on the door. Mike frowns, turns toward the intrusion. "What?"

"You got any condoms?" a voice calls back.

Ginny's eyes flicker to the box of Trojans on the nightstand and she quirks her eyebrows when Mike replies, "No! Go away!"

He turns back to her, shakes his head. "Damn pledges."

Ginny laughs. "You're now responsible for an unplanned pregnancy."

He laughs, shrugs. "Hope they name it Mike."

"Mike's a nice name." She scratches his surprisingly soft chest hair.

"So I've heard." He smiles, cocks an eyebrow at her. She’s nothing short of glorious bathed in the moonlight pouring through his window.

"So, you ever been with a black girl?"

He nods, reaching up to wrap a springy curl around his index finger. "A few. Why do you ask?"

She shrugs, gives a teasing smile. "You know what they say about going black."

He laughs. "That wouldn't be a bad thing."

Ginny scratches his beard. "So what's with this thing?"

"Before you go home, you'll be a disciple of the beard." Mike gives her a grin. He shifts on the bed, his knee bumping hers. "Okay, Baker, this isn't gonna work."

Ginny smiles as she rolls over to straddle him, tries to remember the last time she's smiled so much with a guy. "Easy fix."

"I feel like I'm very close to being taken advantage of."

Ginny snickers. "You caught me."

Mike puts his hands behind his head. "Well, be gentle."

He inhales sharply, grabs her hair when she bites his chest. "Hey hickeys don't look good on everybody."

She gives a mischievous smile, continues her biting, licking his neck after each one to soothe the sting. She trails kisses and bites down his chest until she reaches the waistband of his boxers. Mike pulls her head back. "Biting officially ends here, Baker."

Somewhere down the hall a headboard begins a rhythmic banging. She pulls his boxers down when he lifts his hips. Her eyes widen at the sight of his semi-erection and she looks up at his face. "Wow."

Mike shrugs, a smug smile on his face. "Told you so."

Ginny sits up on her knees, still staring. She hadn't really believed him earlier but damn he'd made a liar out of her. Mike smiles as he sits up, reaches for the hem of his t-shirt. "Your turn."

Ginny giggles, shakes her head. "You've seen enough."

"Come on. I showed you mine."

Ginny laughs, pulls the shirt over her head. She looks at him expectantly, watching his eyes wander over her body. When he doesn't react, she stretches out on her stomach beside him and smirks. "Cat got your tongue?"

Mike runs his fingertips down her neck, tracing the pattern of the stars tattooed on its length. He continues down her spine, stopping at the lacy waistband of her pink thong. "Got any more tattoos?"

"Just the one your hand is on," she answers, shifting to look at him in the dark. Mike turns on the bedside lamp and moves his hand off the firm right globe of her ass. It's a list of four words: Patient. Fine. Balanced. Kind.

"What's that mean?"

"You've never heard 'Skinny Love' by Bon Iver?" He continues to trance his fingers over the neat black script and shakes his head, moving to lay beside her. "It's one of my favorite songs."

"I'll look it up in the morning." He turns the light off and rolls on top of her, pulling her legs around his waist. He chooses a spot opposite the one he's already marked and kisses it gently. "You smell really good."

Ginny hums with pleasure. "Bite me."

Mike smiles, bites the spot then licks away the sting. Ginny grabs his face, pulls him up for a kiss. Mike's hand wiggles into her underwear, his fingers slipping between her slick lips. Ginny lets out a hiss, her back arching. Mike bites her lip, goes back to the spot on her neck that makes her writhe in his embrace. Ginny reaches down between them, strokes his erection to full mast. Mike reaches for the box of condoms, feeling around on the dresser without looking because his eyes are squeezed shut as Ginny bites his neck, working on a hickey of her own. She takes the condom from him, opens the foil packet and rolls the cool latex onto his hot flesh. Mike hisses, his fingers pausing their exploration inside her to reach down and take hold of his erection and line it up. Ginny wiggles from beneath him and kicks off her underwear then flips onto her knees, resting her elbows on his pillow.

"Fuck," is the only word that comes to mind for either of them as they connect. Mike leans over, grabs the headboard for leverage. They find an easy rhythm and set the headboard knocking against the wall. Mike reaches underneath her, rolls her nipples between his fingers. Ginny drops her head between her arms, moans into the pillow. Her head snaps up when Evelyn bursts through the door.

"Gin we're going—" She stops at the sight of them, her mouth hanging open and Blip nearly collides with her back. Ginny gives her an urgent look and she finally squeaks, "Waffle House."

"We'll give y'all a minute," Blip says, deliberately not looking at them.

"Make it 10," Mike replies. They nod and back out of the door, shutting it quietly. A moment later, laughter erupts. Mike looks down at Ginny. "That kill the mood?"

If it did, the sight of him staring down at her with lust-darkened eyes resuscitates it. Ginny shakes her head, shifts her weight back onto her elbows. "Keep going."

Mike easily regains his tunnel vision by burying himself deep in her wetness. "Fuck, Gin..."

Ten minutes later, they're a panting heap on the bed, trading lazy kisses and strokes. Ginny smiles, pushes his hair back. "We should get up before we get left."

Mike nods, rolls off the bed and goes into the bathroom. A moment later he returns with a warm washcloth. He cleans Ginny up first then himself and takes the cloth back to the bathroom. Ginny scoots off the bed, puts on her underwear. "Do you have a hoodie I can borrow? I'm cold."

Mike comes out of the bathroom, still naked and not ashamed in the least, and gives her a red Kappa hoodie that she pulls on over her bra. "I hope I get that back. It's like my third one."

Ginny smiles as she pulls on her pants then her Uggs. She's already planning on keeping the hoodie, if only because it smells like him. "I'm not one of those girls."

"You're a girl, aren't you?"

Twenty minutes later, they're sitting in booths in the brightly lit diner. Ginny yawns, lays her head on Mike's shoulder. Evelyn gives them an appraising look then slides out of the booth. "Bathroom."

Ginny rolls her eyes but follows her roommate to the bleach-scented bathroom. Evelyn goes into a stall and Ginny leans on the counter. "So, causal hookup or should I stop cooking with hot sauce?"

Ginny laughs. "What we're not about to do is start up with the white boy jokes."

"That doesn't answer the question, Gin."

Ginny shrugs though Evelyn can't see her. "I don't know yet. Haven't really thought about it."

"Not even when he was rearranging your internal organs?"

"We're not having this conversation, Ev."

"Why not? Don't tell me Moby Dick is an ironic nickname?"

Ginny laughs, her face red. "Shut up!"

Evelyn emerges from the bathroom and looks at her expectantly. Ginny shrugs, mutters, "It's not."

Evelyn cackles as she washes her hands. They go back to their table and Mike smiles at her as she climbs over him into her seat. Ginny frowns at her plate then looks at him. "You ate my bacon."

"I had one piece."

"And the others just walked away?"

"You ate those, Gin."

Ginny laughs incredulously. "I did _not_!"

She takes one of his sausage patties and eats it, smiling greedily as she chews. Mike raises an eyebrow at her. "You're probably the first woman to take food off my plate and live to tell the tale."

Ginny shrugs. "I can outrun you. I'm not worried."

Mike laughs, pulls her close and bites the unmarked side of her neck. "You're a little shit, you know that? A cute one, but a little shit nonetheless."

She's looks up at him, ready to make a smart remark. But he’s too cute, giving her that goofy grin. Ginny knows then that she’s fucked. Absolutely helpless. So she does the only thing she can, leans over to bite his bottom lip.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments!!! XOXOXOXO


End file.
